The Key to my Heart
by Cloclo125
Summary: Ukraine always been the key to unlock Norway's heart... and she will always be.


-The Key to my Heart-

...

*Ukraine's POV*

(I'm crying. I'm suffering. Today, I was at the world meeting and I can't believe what the boys said about me. It's really... mean. I was about to leave when I heard the boys talking about us, the girls and I. My boyfriend which is Norway wasn't there and I didn't know where he was. Actually, The Nordics weren't there. I was in the hallway and first of all, I heard them talking about the fact that Denmark has a huge crush on Monaco and they were saying that she will never be with someone like him because he's too loud. It was so mean because I know that Monaco loves Denmark even if he's a little bit loud. She told me, that's why. Secondly, I heard them talking about Australia and New Zealand but they weren't laughing about the fact that they're together and then, I heard them talking about me.)

((Flashback))

-So, what do you think about Ukraine?- Said France to his friends. ((Even if England doesn't consider France like a friend.))

-Well, she's bellissima but she belongs to Norway.- Said Italy with a smile.

-That's too bad...- Said America which smirked.

-Why do you say that, mon cher?- Asked the French to the American.

-Well, it's true that she's beautiful but I would have loved to be more close to her before Norway, if you know what I mean...- He said to him.

(''If you know what I mean? What is he talking about?'' I said to myself.)

-Non, don't tell me that you're thinking dirty?- Asked France to America.

-Seriously, don't you think that they're...-

-America! You're such a perv, you bloody wanker!-

-Wait a second, is he talking about my... America, you're such a perv! I hate you!- I said quietly.

(I knelt down, buried my face in my hands and started to cry. Some of the boys were laughing about the fact that my boobies are big.)

-I'm sure that Norway he's taking ''GOOD'' care of her! *Still laughing*-

(''I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! Stop laughing!'' I said to myself. ''Norway...'' After hearing their conversation, I ran out of the mansion and went back at my house.)

((End of Flashback))

(I can't believe it! I'm sure that they don't even know what the word ''respect'' means! ((Coming back to the story)) It was 21 o'clock when I finally decided to eat and drink something. I didn't eat or drink much. Just a soup and a glass of water. After, I went to the washroom. While I washed my hands, I saw that my eyes were all teary. I wiped my tears away and heard someone knock at the front door.)

-Coming...- I said with sadness in my voice.

(I, once again, wiped my tears away. I opened the door and saw... my boyfriend.)

-Min kjærlighet...-

-Nor... Norway!-

(I threw my arms around him and started to cry. He took me in his arms and entered in my house. He closed the door and we went in my bedroom. He put me on my bed and sat in front of me. He put his arms around me and hold me in his arms.)

-Hush... Don't cry, Yekaterina...- He whispered in my ear while stroking my hair.

-L-Lukas... *Sobs*-

(He gently pressed his lips against mine and I melted into the kiss. He broke the kiss for some air even if he didn't want to and pressed his forehead agaisnt mine. He wiped my tears away and kissed me on my cheek.)

-I know why you were crying because Finland told me what happened.-

-Uh? That's weird because I didn't saw you or Finland at the world meeting. I didn't even saw Denmark, Sweden or Iceland.- I said to him while he gave me another kiss on the cheek.

-Well, Finland was searching for Sve, Ice and Dane when he heard America talking about you. He also heard them ((America, The Axis and The Allies.)) talking about Dane, Australia and New Zealand. When Finland told me that America was talking about your breasts and that he said that he's sure that I'm taking ''good'' care of you, I almost exploded of rage.

-...-

-Min kjærlighet?- He said softly to me.

-... *Sobs*-

-Ukraine...- He said while gently stroking my cheek.

-That's n-not my f-fault if they're t-that b-big. *Sobs*- I said and looked down.

-Look at me, min kjærlighet.- He said and took my hands.

(I looked back at him and he kissed me on my lips. He, after, looked into my blue eyes. I snuggled against him and he kissed me on my cheek.)

-Norway...-

-When Fin told me that, do you know what I did?-

-?-

-Well...-

*End of POV*

*Norway's POV*

((Flashback))

-Hei, America.-

-Oh! It's you, Norway. How are you, buddy?- He said to me.

(I looked straight into his eyes.)

-Don't call me ''buddy'' because I'm going to punch you in the face.- I said and almost punched him the face.

(The others looked at me and their eyes widened.)

-Woah! Calm down, dude!-

-You said ''Calm down?'' You want me to calm down after what you said about my girlfriend?! I won't calm down because you asked me!-

(Once again, I almost punched him in the face but he crouched.)

-That's why you're angry. Listen, I'm really sorry and-

-If you say another thing about my girlfriend, I'm going to punch in the face and I'm not going to miss you, this time.-

(Before leaving, I said to him...)

-... I'm taking care of Ukraine but not in the same way than you're thinking.-

-...-

(And I left the room.)

*End of POV*

((End of Flashback))

-That's true. I almost punched in the face because I was angry about what he said.-

-Norway... You know what the others might think about the fact that you wanted to punch him, right?-

-Well, they're allowed to think whatever they want about that but...-

-Uh?-

Norway asked her to lay down on her bed and she did what he asked.

-Close your eyes, kjæresten...-

-Why?- She asked him.

-Just close your eyes.-

-Okay. *Giggles*-

*Norway's POV*

(Ukraine closed her eyes and I took a deep breath. I pressed my lips against hers and after, I... placed myself on top of her. She opened her eyes and I blushed like never before. She stroked my cheek and I could feel her heart beating fast and mine as well. I whispered in her ear that I love her and that I will never let someone say something about her. Something like America said.)

-Norway... Я люблю тебе. *Blushes and smiles*

-Jeg elsker deg også. *Blushes and smiles*

(She put her arms around my neck and pressed her lips against mine. Then, I did something that I never did before. I gently licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth. Her eyes widened when I entered my tongue in her mouth and she moaned when my tongue began to touch all the spots in her mouth. She slightly pushed me and asked me what I was doing. She saw that my face was all red and giggled.)

-Ukraine, I... Can I tell you something?- I asked her, my face all red.

-Yes, what is it? *Giggles*-

(I took a deep breath and said...)

-I'm ready. *His face is more red than a tomato could be*-

-Ready?- She said by tilting her head.

(I slowly nodded and her eyes widened because she finally knew what I meant by ''ready''. Her cheeks became the color red.)

-Really, Norway? *Blushes a lot*-

-Ja, min kjærlighet... *Can't stop blushing*-

-Oh, Lukas... *Blushes a lot*-

(She pressed her lips against mine and after, I slid my nose in her neck which made her giggle.)

-Nor... Norway~ *Giggles*-

-Du er så vakker, min kjærlighet~-

*End of POV*

Ukraine took off Norway's black belt and he took off her blue ribbon around her neck. She pressed her lips against his while he unbuttoned her white shirt. His hands were shaking and all sweaty. She whispered in his ear to not be afraid.

-... Yekaterina, do you remember when I told you those pretty words ''I love you'', for the first time?- He said while looking into her blue eyes.

-Yes, why?-

-When you said that you love me back, I was smiling like never I did before.-

-Lukas...-

-Before knowing you...- He paused, took off his sailor shirt and continued. -I had a lock on my heart and when I saw you at the world meeting for the first time, you smiled at me. I remembered that I told myself ''I'm sure that she's a wonderful young woman and I hope that she's the one.''-

-The one?-

-Ja. The one that will unlock my heart. Ukraine, I always knew that you were the key... to unlock my heart.- He said to her with a sweet smile of his.

Ukraine was speechless. Tears rolled down her cheeks but Norway knew that they were tears of joy. She looked into his deep purple eyes and smiled.

-You're making me cry, silly.- She said while smiling and wiping her tears away.

-If you don't stop crying, I'm going to cry.- He said while some tears were falling of his eyes.

-... Why?-

-Because... *Sobs* I love you so much and I don't want to lose you, Yekaterina.-

-Lukas...-

She pressed her lips against his and took off her white shirt. He gave her little kisses in her neck while she unzipped his sailor pants and took them off. She took off her blue sky overalls and blushed. Norway kissed her on the tip of the nose and after, Ukraine wiped his tears away. He saw that she was also blushing like never before.)

-We're so close...- She said quietly.

-Ja. Are you sure want to do it, min kjærlighet?-

She nodded and blushed a little.

-... I promise that I'll be gentle.- He said softly in her ear.

-Я так тебе люблю, Lukas Bondevik.-

-Jeg elsker deg også så mye, Yekaterina Braginskaya.-

*********************************OoO*************************************

They were both naked but Norway covered himself and his girlfriend with a blue and yellow blanket. He was still on top of her, giving her little kisses in her neck and on her cheeks. Before they started their lovely night, he looked one more time into her blue eyes.

-Your eyes are so beautiful that I'm sure that they're shining during the night, min kjærlighet...- He said softly to her.

She sweetly smiled at him and put her arms around his neck.

-... Ready?-

-Yes, my sweet and lovely Norwegian.-

He stroked her cheek and pressed his lips against hers. He deepened it and... gently and slowly started...

*********************************OoO*************************************

After their lovely moments of love, Ukraine was sleeping peacefully in Norway's arms while he was stroking her blond hair. He sang softly ''Fairytale'' in her ear and after, kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep.

*Norway's POV*

(She always been the key to my heart and... she will always be.)

*End of POV*

*********************************OoO*************************************

-The End-

Translations:

Min kjærlighet = My love

Я люблю тебе (YA lyublyu tebe) = I love you

Jeg elsker deg også = I love you too

Kjæresten = Sweetie

Du er så vakker = You're so beautiful

Я так тебе люблю (YA tak tebe lyublyu) = I love you so much

Jeg elsker deg også så mye = I love you too so much

Ja = Yes

Hei = Hi

Bellissima = Beautiful


End file.
